Staple Wars
by Emerald12300
Summary: This is a crossover between The Epic of Gilgamesh (Kind of) and Star wars (sort of) and Kyra’s and Dream’s books. PG-13 for violence and uhh… suggestions (if you have a sick mind...)


Page 102/03/2005

_Ok… this idea comes from our drama class. I have to admit that this is a… odd piece_

**Hey! I like it! But it is a bit odd, kinda. Any ways we'll go to Dream for the whole disclaimer deal Emerald is to impatient and a bit blunt, and I'm ! at disclaimers**

_glares at Kyra I may be blunt but it gets the point across. Even if that doesn't work smacking them upside the head will._

OK! Shut up BOTH of you! Composes self. the idea for Staple Wars comes from our drama teacher who taught us to come up with story lines. (looks impatient) We where discussing Star Wars when our drama teacher made a crack about staplers. This idea was born. We decided-

_Where not trying to make any money or anything no drugs or alcohol was used in the making and no animals where harmed looks at Dream you where taking to long!_

**SEE! SEE! See what I mean! She's impatient dances and she's blunt! YAY! (Oh...and the only animals harmed were the ones that...just...you know...sometimes I can't resist...Bacon...)**

Dream and Emerald look at each other and scuttle out of the way, fast

_Green Emerald_

**Violet Kyra**

Blue Dream

Red all or just 2

_One day in a galaxy far, far, away… _

**Pigs spread there wings and fought not. **

The sky fell and the Space Needle erupted.

_A war broke out pig against draft horse. _

**The pigs were armed with slop arrows and the draft horses… with the new weapon of space THE STAPLER! **

_Famine and sickness wracked the worlds before the war. _

**And the pigs got heart rash. The draft horses, strong and healthy, **

_Won battle after battle until the pigs found a cache of… _

Onion flavored codeine covered strawberries! 

(Eww…)

**The draft horses knew what that cache of onion flavored codeine covered strawberries would do to the pigs… **

_It would make but it would make them stronger but they would get allergies. _

Which makes absolutely no sense.

**But the draft horses had a secret, the bumps that the pigs got make them too heavy to walk… or fly… or live.**

_But there piglets where unaffected they created there deadliest weapon yet… STORM PIGS!_

**They were armed with high tech staplers.**

They were super-powered mini staplers that shot from any angle. The staples were made of water.

_They where also known for there fondness for cheese_

**The draft horses, on the other hand, had a better staple weapon. Theirs were invisible staplers that were twice the size of the pigs and ten times as strong.**

But since the pigs shot water it had no effect.

_The draft horses could also squish them with there hoofs._

**So the war began the draft horses fought for their planet of Drafthoria and the pigs for their Pigstupia**.

_Both fought fiercely and stupidly._

**Then it rained like crazy and the pigs could not find their staples. The staples where lost in the flood created by the god called-**

_The Demon! Other wise known as Kvaen Shadow-Blood (I love him even though he's… uh… taken…)_

**And Gilgamesh was eaten by Liberty.**

THE END!

To: who ever happens to be reading this _(if anyone)_ **(We should put this on ALL of it...Comments and all...Yes yes?)**

Yes, we are crazy in our own way. Kyra and Dream have been practically insane and I have gotten threatened with a nice padded cell with strong men to keep me from hurting myself. All of us love archery, knives and all weapons that are dangerous (staffs, swords, bows... you name it!) So were signing off! Oh we're all paranoid Kyra and Dream sleep with swords near by and I sleep with 2 knives and a bow near by.

From:

**Kyra **

Dream

_Emerald_

**A Little Note from Kyra: . I would like to add that The Demon/Kvaen Shadow-blood and Liberty are MINE! glares Touch nothing! Oh...and I have an update- Kyra no longer sleeps with her sword under her bed. It's so filled with paper under there, she's become too lazy to try and stick the sword back through its loops. It now resides in the closet tear **

_A Note from Emerald: pats Kyra on back at least it didn't get swallowed up in the Floor of No Return… My bow at the moment is unstrung… but close by, my knives are sharp, so don't try to kill me in my sleep. I have a great hate of rabbits, so any flames will be used to cook them so I can feed them to my cats. MUHAH_AHAHAHA!

Story (c.) The Elite Voodoo Group

_Yes, we have voodooed (is that a word?) someone… actuality quite a few… huh, never realized how many people we did. _

Page 102/03/2005


End file.
